wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turquoise Protectors
The Turquoise Protectors are a loyalist, partially Codex Astartes compliant Space Marine Chapter that was founded during the Macharian Crusade, the 25th founding, at 393.M41. They are a successor chapter of White Scars, but a second legion is also suspected of having a connection with them. The primary reason of this accusation is because of their insatiable lust for knowledge and ability to withstand the corruptions of warp to a state where it can turn even the mightiest marine a madman in hours. That is why they excel at fighting on corrupt planets and inside Space Hulks. It is almost a certainty that all the minds of these marines are touched by the warp, yet they mastered it enough to suppress the dark whispers that lurk within and wish to taint them. Librarians within their ranks are rare, however, only because such a title is given to those who have a vast amount of knowledge about the warp, not to those who have the ability to use it. It is said that the power of their librarians are grand enough to trick the daemons of chaos. This ability of theirs and the supreme power of their Librarians have drawn the attention of the Inquisition and their every move is watched by them. It can be said that the primary reason why the chapter is not excommunicated by the Inquisition is because of the influence their greatest ally inside Astra Militarum has: The Crescent Elites. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors Turquoise Protectors wear Turquoise colored power armor with kneecaps of it painted red and shoulders of it painted golden yellow. They also wear grey helmets. Captain-Protectors use laurels to show their rank while sergeants use a skull insignia to do so. Their soft armor is painted red to resemble their fury and strength within. The color of their belts vary, but most of them use belts painted brown. Their backpacks are painted black and red. If there is an Aquila on their chest, it is painted bone grey but Captain-Protectors and sergeants paint their Aquilas golden yellow. If there is an Imperialis symbol, however, the wings are painted bone grey, with the skull painted golden yellow. Chapter Badge ... Chapter History Founding The founding of the chapter occurred due to the Macharian Crusade, whose primary objective was to help Lord Solar Macharius. During the campaign, the chapter captured many planets and helped the Lord Solar greatly. However, after the death of their chapter master Lord-Protector Mete at 398.M41, and Lord Solar Macharius a year later, the chapter decided to leave the sector instead of wasting time with the incompetent generals of Lord Solar. Left leaderless, the remaining marines didn't know what to do. They wandered Segmentum Pacificus and Segmentum Solar, searching for a worthy mission. Their refusal to take up arms and fight against the enemies of the Imperium, due to the fact that they've seen the uselessness of the generals and the bureaucrats inside it, made the Inquisition declare them renegades. At this desperate time of need, Lord-Protector Kür-shad took command and successfully saved Turquoise Protectors from certain doom. He organized the chapter, restored their unity and gave them purpose. The chapter returned from the edges of the known universe and restarted fighting the enemies of man. Seeing the chapter return to fight and ready to obey orders, the Inquisition reluctantly revoke the Excommunicate Traitoris on their heads. At the beginning of the Elysian Civil War, the chapter was organized, deemed pure, battle ready and nearly full in numbers due to wandering the Imperium for years. Elysian Civil War ... Establishment Of The Akinji ... Chapter Gene-Seed Possible Connection With A Second Legion According to the records of Genetors, they found a fatal flaw in the gene-seed of Turquoise Protectors midway on their creation. Their Progenoid Glands had fallen under the effects of a mutation and, as a result, they were useless. Genetors studied the gene seed of Turquoise Protectors and decided that the chapter would be an important asset to the Imperium of Man. Being unable to eradicate this mutation, however, they decided to disband the chapter anyway. Moments after this decision, several Genetors have appeared with Progenoid Glands of unknown origin. When implanted, these glands successfully adapted themselves to the other organs and replaced their old mutated Progenoid Glands. Accounts vary on how these Genetors have managed to secure these glands, but several reports indicate that these Genetors met with space marines from an unknown chapter who were bearing the symbol of a three-headed beast and acquired these glands from them. After investigated thoroughly, archives have revealed that a particular commander has also filed a report, stating a similar encounter, in late M41. stating "The insignia of these marines was a three headed creature, which I did not recognize, but they fought beside me and got vanished before I had a chance to talk to them.". It should also be noted that upon being questioned, these Genetors revealed that these Progenoid Glands belonged to a legion "That once had a similar problem.". Chapter Organization Turquoise Protectors are not exactly a Codex Astartes compliant chapter. While they are broken up to 10 companies, obey the limit of 1000 space marines and mostly act as Codex Astartes dictates, the fact that their companies are not organized according to Codex Astartes and their devotion to protect the citizens of the Imperium at any cost ''complicates the situation. They instead organize their companies according to the specialization of their marines and each Captain-Protector has mastered the specialization of their companies. 1st Veteran Company ... 2nd Termination Company ... 3rd Company ... 4th Marauder Company ... 5th Company ... 6th Company ... 7th Company ... 8th Airborne Company ... 9th Devastation Company ... 10th Scout Company ... Chapter Beliefs ... Home of the Chapter Elysia Elysia, the homeworld of the famed Elysian Drop Troops regiments of the Imperial Guard and Turquoise Protectors chapter, is a verdant Imperial Civilized World in the Segmentum Solar, some 30 light years away from the Hive World of Armageddon. The Elysia System and the surrounding space are notorious havens for pirates, as Elysia lays on a major trade route. Because of this ever-present threat, the Elysian Planetary Defense Force (PDF) has intensive experience in ship-to-ship combat, a type of warfare which Turquoise Protectors also excel at. As a result, former members of the Elysian Planetary Defense Force are a common sight in their ranks. Turquoise Protectors acquired this planet as their homeworld after they have discovered that the planetary governor had been corrupted by Slaneesh and actually helped the pirates that raided supply drops and merchandise, an action which made the governor fill his coffers with money. This was a situation Lord-Protector Kür-shad could not tolerate. He took the 2nd Termination company and with the aid of the Elysian Planetary Defense Force, launched a military coup. In the end, Turquoise Protectors managed to defeat the corrupt governor and his allies, with the governor being slain by Lord-Protector Kür-shad himself. Kür-shad later on vowed to protect the planet and the system it was in from any kinds of danger. As a result, he took control of the planet, effectively appointed himself as the next planetary governor, with the help of a "friend", and the fleet-based Turquoise Protectors acquired themselves a homeworld. There, they built their mighty fortress-monastery called "The Final Stand", built upon the ruins of the old palace that belonged to the old planetary governor. After these events, Lord-Protector Kür-shad tasked the 5th company with breaking the hold of the pirates that lurked within the system along with the 10th scout company for the scouts to gain experience. This resulted with Elysia being cleaned from pirates in months, yet there are still many pirate havens embedded in the system. That is why the 10th scout company is still stationed on Elysia, to protect it and to recruit neophytes. Culture Turquoise Protectors believe that discipline is the essence of victory. That puts them against particularly the followers of Slaneesh, chaos god of pleasures. They are always the first to charge, yet even while they charge, they never break their formation and march in the same line, their movements in perfect harmony. Their line and machine spirit is rarely broken and those who manage to break their line consider themselves blessed by their gods. However, they are not pure, as they have a fatal problem, similar to the one Blood Angels have, called "Gun Lust". This is a result of their replaced Progenoid Glands, which occurs to Turquoise Protectors who are not deployed to battle for around a year. As a result, the lust for battle overtakes them and they berserk, attacking friend or foe alike. That is why they are seen in mostly dangerous and corrupting areas, as it keeps the "Gun Lust" away, clearing the minds of the marines. It is also thought that they use the corrupting influences of the warp against their gun lust, effectively managing to manipulate the corruption to influence only the parts that causes the gun lust. In short, they resist the effects of the warp way more than a normal marine can. They believe this ability is both their gift and curse as it causes them fight better, yet it also makes them unable to quit fighting. This mutation applies to everyone within the chapter and that is why Turquoise Protectors from every rank, from apothecaries to librarians, can be seen in the thick of the fight, protecting the Imperium. This mutation and everlasting necessity to fight has also affected their culture as they are a chapter that is always looking for a fight and has more heroes and relics within their chapter than the chapters founded at the same time with them. Protector of the Serfisorum Protector of the Serfisorum is a title only available to Turquoise Protectors. The title does not bear any importance among other chapters or within the Imperium, but it means a lot to the chapter serfs of Turquoise Protectors. Protector of the Serfisorum has the mission of protecting the rights of chapter serfs, as well as upholding the sense of justice within the chapter. However, the title "Protector of the Serfisorum" is rarely used within the Imperium and the brother-protector deemed worthy of this title is usually addressed as such only by chapter serfs. Every chapter serf has the right to change the brother-protector they serve, and also every brother-protector is responsible for chapter serfs under his protection. Combat Doctrine ... Notable Campaigns ... Chapter Fleet Battle Barges * Battle Barge The Commandant: Commanding Battle Barge of Turquoise Protectors, which is under the direct command of Lord-Protector Kür-shad. * Battle Barge Veteran Protector: * Battle Barge Termination of Sin: Cruisers * Strike Cruiser Hunter: * Strike Cruiser Marauder: * Strike Cruiser Authority: * Strike Cruiser Protection: * Strike Cruiser Turquoise: * Strike Cruiser Airborne: * Strike Cruiser Righteous Fury: Escorts * Nova Frigate Silence: The only Nova Frigate of the chapter which is used to guard the Elysian system. The frigate is under the direct command of Captain-Protector Cyrus. It should be noted that many additions were made to the frigate and it currently has a vast amount of firepower, considered enough to challenge a battleship of the Imperial Navy. It is also a terrifying sight for pirates on Elysian system. * Hunter Destroyer * Gladius Frigate Recruitment & Training ... Notable Turquoise Protectors Command *Lord Protector Kür-shad: Current chapter master of Turquoise Protectors and planetary governor of the Civilized World Elysia. He rose to the rank of Lord-Protector after the death of Teoman, the first chapter master, while fighting alongside Lord Solar Macharius during the Macharian Crusade. *Chief Librarian Ahmet: The Chief Librarian of Turquoise Protectors. He is considered as the greatest psyker within his chapter. Before being chosen as the Chief Librarian, he sacrificed himself during a war, which made a greater daemon of Slaneesh possess his body. However, after the daemon impersonated him for almost a year as his soul wandered around the warp, he finally retook the control of his body during a critical fight, banished the daemon and saved the space marines his impersonator was fighting whom were his fellow brother-protectors. After these events, the Inquisition intervened and took him to Holy Terra. He spent 10 years there, being tested to see if he was truly "pure". These painful tests proved that he was not under the effects of any kind of possession and, in fact, nearly immune to possession. He, by the order of the Inquisition, was later on sent to his chapter for them to decide his fate. Lord-Protector Mete sentenced him to a Death Oath and ordered him to destroy the greater daemon of Slaneesh which impersonated him. The daemon, named ''Voluptatem, met its death at the hands of Ahmet, as his power lance "Unbreakable Will" destroyed the very being of the daemon and eliminated it forever. He, after fulfilling his Death Oath, was assigned to the position of Chief Librarian under the orders of the new Lord-Protector Kür-shad. *Master Of The Forge Sinan: *High Chaplain Yunus: *Master of the Fleet Barbarossa: Barbarossa is a naval mastermind, his strategies and tactics rivaling even the best of Imperial Navy. He is also an Elysian noble, born to a rich family that sided with the old governor during the events known as "Elysian Civil war", much to the disgust of Barbarossa. The corruption embedded in his family ultimately resulted in him leaving them and abandoning all his rank and titles. This noble and selfless act came into the attention of Lord-Protector Kür-shad, who later offered Barbarossa a chance to atone for the sins of his family. Barbarossa accepted without hesitation and joined the ranks of Turquoise Protectors. Barbarossa later on showed his skill in naval warfare as he saved Nova Frigate Silence from utter destruction at the hands of Elysian Pirates, an achievement which ultimately led to his ascension into the rank Master of the Fleet. He has direct access to all the ships inside the chapter, and the authority to override the orders given by the Captain-Protectors commanding them, a command he uses often to prevent defeat. These powers and abilities resulted with the ships near the presence of Barbarossa feel almost immune, as he never lost a single naval battle. *Chief Apothecary Lokman: The mysterious Chief Apothecary of the chapter. *Protector of the "Serfisorum" Ibrahim: Current Protector of the Serfisorum and a fierce warrior who earned this rank because of his unwavering sense of justice and will to protect it. He is originally a veteran sergeant who also is the champion of the command squad. 1st Veteran Company * Captain-Protector Ata: 2nd Termination Company * Captain-Protector Mete: 3rd Company * Captain-Protector Murad: 4th Marauder Company * Captain-Protector Orhan: * Venerable Dreadnought Osman: He is the best warrior Turquoise Protectors has ever seen and the only venerable dreadnought of the chapter. His resolve is considered legendary, mainly because on the battle that killed Teoman, he was injured beyond aid to save his squad and the Lord Solar himself. The mighty warrior later on was implemented to a dreadnought. He continues to fight for the chapter and to guide the eager, but young, Lord-Protector Kür-shad, along with the rest of Turquoise Protectors. He is also known for being the only soldier who managed to defeat the gun lust, thus officially mastering all his emotions. He is under the command of Captain-Protector Orhan, Captain of the 4th Marauder Company. 5th Company * Captain-Protector Ali: 6th Company * Captain-Protector Kemal: 7th Company * Captain-Protector Mahmut: 8th Airborne Company * Captain-Protector "Hair Gel" Hakan: Captain of the 8th Company and possibly the only Captain of the Turquoise Protectors with a good sense of humor. His nickname "Hair Gel" comes from his hair mainly because even though he is an assault marine and uses a jump pack, his hair never gets messy. 9th Devastation Company * Captain-Protector Avitus: 10th Scout Company * Captain-Protector Cyrus: Chapter Relics * Unbreakable Will: The power lance used by Chief Librarian Ahmet, which also acts as his power staff. The weapon itself is surrounded by warp energy, which Ahmet channels to destroy the foes of the Imperium. Quotes By Them About Them Feel free to add your own! Gallery SpaceMarineCaptain.png|Captain-Protector Ata, Captain of the 1st veteran company. SpaceMarineVeteran.png|A veteran sergeant of the 1st veteran company. SpaceMarineTerminator.png|A Protector-Terminator of the 2nd "Termination" company. SpaceMarineTactical.png|A tactical marine, or a brother-protector among Turquoise Protectors. Turquoise Protector_Ven Dred.png|Venerable Dreadnought Osman hailing from the 4th "Marauder" Company SpaceMarineAkinjiSoldiers.png|A notorious Akinji marine of the 4th "Marauder" company. SpaceMarineAssault.png|An assault marine of the 8th "Airborne" company. SpaceMarineDevastator.png|A devastator sergeant of the 9th "Devastation" company. SpaceMarineScout.png|A scout marine of the 10th scout company. Trivia * Captain-Protectors Avitus and Cyrus are inspired from Dawn of War 2 video game, whom the author found very interesting. * The badge of Turquoise Protectors is inspired from the flag of Crimean Khanate, a nation that was established by Hacı I Giray in 1449 and a Turkic vassal state of the Ottoman Empire from 1478 to 1774 which got annexed by Rusian Empire in 1783, the longest-lived of the Turkic khanates that succeeded the empire of the Golden Horde. * The name, Voluptatem, literally means "pleasure" in Latin.